


A Beautiful Nose

by PotatoesOfWorldlyDesire



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 14:51:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4750385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PotatoesOfWorldlyDesire/pseuds/PotatoesOfWorldlyDesire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired a bit by http://prxvatecarnage.tumblr.com/ and their Mollygram headcannon-</p><p>'Molly was once insulted by a rather rude man, being told she had a big ugly nose. Will overheard and was upset about it and wouldn’t let it go the rest of the day even though Molly had and insisted Will not pay attention to what the man said.</p><p>This is when Will started to give Molly tiny nose kisses more often as a way to show her that she has a cute and perfect nose. (Of course Will thinks every part of Molly is perfect *wink wink*)'</p><p>I may have changed it a bit slightly but please review and let me know what you think! I really love this pairing and want to improve (Or if you have any headcannons for them I'd love to hear about it!!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Beautiful Nose

It had been a long day. There was a boat in the harbour that Will Graham could not fix (a rare occasion, but that just made it more annoying), and he couldn't wait to get home to Molly and forget the whole thing over a few shots of whiskey (only a few, mind- she'd been seeing his, ah, habits getting better).

Molly was on the way out when he'd gotten home- she smiled as he walked up to the doorstep where she'd been just about to stick her key into the lock. She kissed him and smiled, “Heya.”

“Heya.” Will said, trying to keep his breathing regular from the contact that had not been initiated by himself- Molly was good. Molly was safe. Molly was kind, and perfect, and everything that Will Graham needed to be happy- embodied in a pair of flip-flops and one of his old shirts he recognised, with jeans that showed off the curves of her legs.

“I'm just going out for some milk. Do you want to come?” Will inwardly groaned from the mental exhaustion the boat still left on him juxtaposed with how badly he wanted to spend time with Molly. She sensed his tiredness and smiled again. “You don't have to.”

Will returned the smile and met her eyes (he was even getting better at that!). “I'll be right out. Just let me change?” Molly nodded and waited on the doorstep, looking out over the peaceful, flat Florida road.

They'd only just moved, but she knew she was going to get used to it very quickly- how could she not? The dogs had a huge yard to play in, the beach and harbour were hardly a step away from their house- what would go wrong?

Will returned in clean clothes and she held out her hand to him. It was his choice to take it.

Walking down the road and around the corner was the supermarket. Molly picked up and basket and led a bone-tired Will around for a bit, inspecting the prices of various potatoes and finally deciding on 'Worldly Desire'- a strange name for a brand of potatoes, she thought, shrugging as she put them into the basket, along with two loaves of bread, a ready-made pizza and of course the milk she'd originally come for. 

Watching her with glazed over, loving eyes was Will Graham, holding the basket at times (potato-inspection was a two-handed job, apparently.) and thinking about how drastically his life had changed- he did not let himself think about why. He didn't need to think about that and have an episode, right here. Not in front of Molly. Not yet.

Thankfully, before his tired brain could push the assailing thoughts onto Graham, Molly ushered him over to the check out. They nearly joined the line without any problem, before a man pushed into Molly, knocking her over so that she landed directly on top of the milk carton, with then went everywhere- all over her.

“Watch it, tubby! I was here first!” Molly looked up at the man and stood up, her flip-flops squeaking as she squared up to the (much bigger and taller) man. 

“You ran into me!” 

“Prove it, big nose.”

Will was breathing deeply. Last time he'd seen a woman pushed like that- no. Not right now. Not when Molly looked ready to throw a punch at the man in front of her herself. Even if the man had an accent so much like- “Fuck off.”

Molly turned around at Wills quiet, dangerous utterance. She saw something in his eyes she hadn't seen before- a mixture of fear and hatred she would not have thought him capable of. “Will?” She placed the basket out of the way and didn't look back at the man as he took their place in the queue. Will's gaze remained glued to the man. His breathing was deep and steady and there was an infinite amount of thinking that Molly couldn't decipher going on behind his eyes. She didn't have to decipher it.

Taking him by the hand, she led him out of the supermarket with slow steps. There was a park on the corner of the road between their house and the supermarket. 

Dogs were playing and barking as she sat Will down on a bench, taking the place next to him and watching the children play. “Heya.”

Will was jolted out of his thoughts- no, they weren't thoughts; they were memories. His most hated ones. Molly's voice had a soothing undertone sometimes, when she wanted it to. A bit like- no. No. No. He wasn't going to sour Molly just because- 

“We let him get away with that?” Molly seemed confused before she remembered the man who was seemingly the cause of all this trouble. 

“Forget about it, Will. He was just a little bit of an asshole.”

Will scoffed. “Understatement of the year.” He tried to take a deep breath, failed, and put his arm around his wife. 

“Some people just have problems, I guess.”

You don't know the half of it, thought Will as he buried his nose in her hair on the park bench, keeping his eyes open because to keep them closed would mean going back into the memories of that night and even of ten minutes earlier. Molly's hair was dirty blonde and beautiful. It stuck up in places, sure, it wasn't as well-kept as Alanna's or as wild as Will's own hair, but it was a perfect medium that Will had either never seen before or simply never been close enough to another human being to see. With any luck, thought Will (continuing his previous train of thought), You'll never have to.

When they got home Molly warmed up a tin of heinz cream of tomato soup in a pan on the stove and they ate in a somewhat comfortable silence, Molly still wondering what had gone on in Will's mind earlier.

“You're not fat.” He murmured, gathering the plates up and running them under the hot tap, steam rising up around him. 

“Huh?” Molly blinked before realising. “Oh. Uh, I know.” She smiled again and came up behind her husband, wrapping her arms around his waist and standing on her tip-toes to kiss the back of his neck. “Don't let today get to you. It's best to just go to sleep and forget about the whole thing.”

She boiled the kettle and made herbal tea. No whiskey for Will tonight- not when she'd managed to reduce him to three shots every two days. He was doing too well for her to give him the temptation; given his current frame of mind.

The herbal tea did calm Will- he'd never tried it, way back when. Now he actually slept through the nights- at least, a lot more. Not always. It was the best eh could do not to wake up Molly and shrug off her questions about why he went to bed on the sheets and she woke up with him wrapped up in towels.

They sat curled on the couch, dozing. Molly was roused by a soft peck to the tip of her nose. “perfect...” Will mumbled, half-asleep. She smiled as he kissed the bridge of her nose, staying perfectly still and wondering which one of them was dreaming.

Waiting a few minutes, she realised Will was asleep and giggled, which of course woke up her notorious light-sleeper of a husband. “Mmmpf?”

“You're cute when you sleep.”

He kissed her on the nose again and they both dozed off into a deeper sleep than Will had been gifted with in quite some time.


End file.
